


Magic hands!

by WagnerFlin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Hair, Erotic Massage, Erotica, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oil Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Young Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WagnerFlin/pseuds/WagnerFlin
Summary: At Etro's Gift, we guarantee 100% customer satisfaction!





	Magic hands!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There isn't much of a plot for this one, it's just a smut. This story contains EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT! So if you're uncomfortable with that you should leave.

"Caelum, your 4'o clock is here!" The voice ordered through the doorway. Noctis sighed as he rolled his tie and threw it inside his locker, a wasted effort as the tie immediately unfurled onto the neatly folded uniform, before slamming the metal door shut. He rolled his shoulders and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was exhausted. His head hurt and the strain behind his eyes wasn't subsiding; the sure signs of an imminent migraine. He'd initially planned on heading back home after school, skipping work and just crashing into his bed and sleep the day away. But he couldn't afford to lose the job. He needed to pay the rent for the month. The last thing he wanted was to go crawling back home. _Tough chance_. Besides, he wasn't going lie and say he didn't enjoy some of the perks that came along with it if he did his job right.

He buttoned up the last few buttons before smoothening the creases on his crisp black masseur uniform—professionalism was key. And _Etro's Gift_ guaranteed that. Running his hand through his sweaty black locks he released another sigh, the sooner he finished the sooner he could go home. Hastily exiting the staff room, he almost bulldozed his co-worker.

"Ohh!" A soft voice exclaimed. Noctis gasped at the soft impact but was quick to blurt out an apology as he grabbed his co-worker's shoulders to balance them. "Woah…sorry there Terra," he said apologetically, "I'm in a bit of hurry there". Once he made sure she was steady on her foot he released her. Terra looked up at him with a small smile. " No worries there Noct. I should have been careful too". She accepted his apology with her ever-present warm grin and small thumbs up, trying to reassure him. "Here…I made this for you," she chirped as she thrust the mug in her left hand, that he'd just now noticed, into his face.

"Hope this helps".

He took the offered cup and held it close, inspecting the dark brown, almost bordering black, liquid inside it. The pure unfiltered scent of caffeine proved his assumption right as small smirk worked its way on his lip. He looked over the mug at her green eyes as the smirk turned into his version of a reassuring grin, before downing the content in one gulp. "You're a lifesaver, Terra I don't know what I would do without you," he said before turning away and making his way to his destination. He was halfway down the corridor when she called out after him," You owe me one!" If he'd turned back he'd have caught the petulant pout directed at him.

Reaching the receptionist desk, he greeted the way too energetic receptionist. "Afternoon, Noctis," Reno chimed back as he continued typing away on the keyboard. "Yours," he presented motioning to the .clip board on the desk with his chin. " Lucky for you, bro. You only have two". Placing the mug down, Noctis took the clipboard and looked at the list—the clients for the day. Sure enough, there were only two.

That was a first!

He was usually booked the entire day. From the names he assumed both were women, one of them being new, while the other he was _very_ familiar with—_Aomame-san_. He wasn't too surprised with this. Noctis was quite the masseur and had made a name for himself in the parlour and was on high demand; most clients having to book a week or so earlier just to have a session with him. He was not one to brag but he knew his way around tough knots and strains. It also did help that his fingers were strong and quick thanks to hours of smashing on his controller. Strangely enough though, the majority, if not all of his clientele were made up of women. He was quite popular with the ladies it seemed. Not that his boss was complaining. In fact, he encouraged it, pushing more clients into his lap, pun not _necessarily _intended, saying how much business he was making and that it would all be worth it in the end. Noctis did not have much say in it, as long as he got his pay-check by the end of the day he was fine to go along with it.

After all, it wasn't so bad. More than there-quarter of them were middle-aged women; most of them familiar faces. They were very sweet and nice to him. The always made sure to tip him big too and Aomame-san was one such client. She even baked him delicious homemade macarons. It could also be said that the reason most of these women were repeated clientele of his was due to his more than adequate 'special' treatment he was willing to offer at their request.

Smirking at this thought, Noctis walked away clipboard in hand, preparing to gather the required tools.

* * *

Stepping inside the room, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. The warm fluorescent cadence set the mood; the dim lighting giving a cosy feeling. She could hear the relaxing music playing in the background accompanied by the sound of soft trickling of water. Taking a deep breath she hummed in approval of the scent of herbal incense. Walking behind a screen partition, she began to undress, only pausing when she got to her bra and panties. She could to either keep her underwear on or forgo it and be completely naked under the towel.

It wasn't a hard decision to make though. Typically when she used to get her massages she'd preferred not to go completely nude; she wasn't much of an exhibitionist. She didn't fancy just about anyone to view her lady bits. Nope. But this wasn't the case now. There was one thing Aomame wanted to achieve before the day ended and that was to get that complete relief she's been aching to have for a long time. It was far too long since she'd gotten off, and now she had found the exact release—in the form of a young dashing masseur.

The handsome young man had crept up into her in life in the most unexpected of ways and had left her all hot and bothered. Each session only led her to be more and more obsessed with him. He was an amazing sight to see and better still, those god-given magic hands of his! She melted at his touch.

The man was a definite sight for the sore eyes after a hard day slaving away at work. Astrals, what she wouldn't give to jump him on the spot. The first day she had seen him she'd felt she was back in high school, coming across her first crush.

What was he thinking, greeting her politely and charming her off her feet with his boyish smile?

There was no stopping her wandering eyes though as she took in his body. The way his uniform stretched with each movement left a lot to be imagined. And dear gods, she licked her lips as she imagined those strong big veiny hands gripping her body. Why couldn't the boy read her mind and just give to her then and there? She would have more than loved to spend an eternity mapping that body and tasting him.

She stripped off her bra and then her panties, sighing at the slightly sodden crotch of her beige lace panties; her wet thoughts were already making her aroused. Neatly folding her clothes, making extra sure to place her soaked undergarment below, she carefully placed them on the black stained oaken cabinet.

Grabbing the standard white towel offered, she wrapped it around herself, moaning slightly when the soft terry material brushed her hardened peaks. Further evidence of her aroused state. Loosening up a bit, she snaked her right hand between the slit of the towel and toyed with her hardened nipple, biting her bottom lip as she pulled and twirled it, trying to relieve it. They were red and sore, needing special attention; attention only a certain dark-haired man could cater. At this point, if she could help it, she would have happily thrown aside the towel and laid on the table nude as the day she was born; might have even taken the effort to lay herself out more scantly—legs spread and needy hole on display. But she needed to be patient, the last thing she needed was to scare the poor fellow away. Soon, soon, she murmured to herself. After all, good things happened to those who wait.

Sighing again she retied the towel securely before exiting from behind the partition. Crossing the room, she went near the comfy looking massage table placed in the middle of the room. Touching the plush white material, she smiled as the temperature of the bed was just about right. This was another reason she kept coming back here; heated massage tables were just the compelling factors. _Sex on a heated bed during one of Luciis' biting winter, oh sixes yes!_

Gingerly, she laid out on the table on her stomach only to moan once again when her nipples grazed the board causing them to tighten and harden further. Trying her best to relax, she rested her entire weight on to the table, trying to ignore the fact that her hard nubs where pressed up against the solid table. She briefly wondered why her nipples were so sore. Maybe her periods were coming soon—they alway got so sensitive! Either way, she needed that young man's mouth on her sore teat. Only his warm mouth could sooth it. She was sure of that.

She heard the thick black teak door slid open and someone stepping in, pushing what seemed to be a trolley filled with things before it was slid closed. Slowly the person walked towards her, positioning the trolley next to the massage table and himself in front of her. The familiar smell of his spice and cinnamon cologne told her who it was. With a seductive smirk stretching on her lips, she propped her head on her hand and looked up at him to greet him; her coffee brown eyes slowing slinking their way up his body, paying extra attention to the noticeable bulge of the crotch of his pants, to finally settle on his handsome face. She took in his comely features: a very well-proportioned face, pliant lips that were always touched with a hint of a mischievous smile, luscious black locks that fell over his eyes looking both messy yet graceful and finally his striking blue eyes, the shad of which she could never pinpoint.

"Good evening, Aomame-san. How may I take care of you today?" His soft baritone voice enquired. Whether it was his tone or her premeditated intentions for today's spa session clouding her judgement, somehow his question felt a bit suggestive. Either way, she did not mind.

Her smile widening, perfect row of white teeth on display, she greeted him back. "It's just that I've been so worked up lately. My whole body feels sore," she paused before continuing. "Feels like I need to really loosen up a bit, stretch myself out...if you know what I mean," she said, looking him in the eye extra longer, hoping for him catch her drift and snag on her bait.

"Like my thighs…maybe a bit higher…the insides of my legs," she added. Noctis did not say anything only nodding his head before turning to the cart to prepare. She watched him for a bit before laying her head down feeling perplexed and slightly disappointed that he didn't speak more. She thought a bit of teasing and some flirting would set the mood and keep them going.

She heard him crack open a bottle and the sharp click of the bottle cap closing. Next, she could hear him rubbing his hands; most probably to heat the oil a bit with the friction. Almost immediately she felt his hands on her, sighing in relief at the contact; it had been too long. Noctis started of by applying warm jojoba oil starting with her back and then downwards. His hands were so strong as he kneaded the knots out of her back. She felt her whole body relax and unwind literally. His hands rubbed downwards, following the natural curve of her back, before smoothing back up. His hands felt rough on her sooth unmarred back; she could feel the callouses on them. It wasn't bad, she would even say she liked it.

Goosebumps started to prickle on her skin from anticipation as his hands inched their way near her sides, gliding along the curve of her hip and upwards. She let out a soft shaky breath as his long finger brushed her underboobs. Aomame wondered why she was feeling scared or was it the anticipation and excitement she was confusing it with? She certainly felt beyond aroused, more than words could describe; in fact, she hadn't ever felt this way before, when she was a young and inexperienced teenager about to lose her innocence to an old businessman she'd met in a maid cafe. Don't even get her started on that.

When she was younger she preferred older men; men in their forties or fifties. And he just so happened to fall in that category. Not to mention she kinda liked the shape of his head and the almost thinning hairline. The sex was just that. It wasn't mind-blowing in the least bit neither did it give her a climax, the old man couldn't even get his penis up from the start. It was only the thrill of losing her virginity and ruining the image of an obedient daughter she was seeking. She was a voraciously recalcitrant youth.

But now it seemed her thrill to do the unspeakable hadn't died down. If anything she'd found the exact person to do it with. Despite being frustrated that his long fingers weren't inside her yet, Aomame loved the feel of him on her sides. With her larger than average bust pushed up against the table, the young man's hands would linger on the side of each of her breast as he continued on with the massage.

Massaging his way lower, Noctis finally reached her legs. His big hands glided along the back of her calves; goosebumps breaking out on her skin once again from the pleasure. Reaching her feet, Noctis tentatively squeezed them, gently at first before slightly increasing the pressure. As he started gliding up the back of her legs, she could feel her body begin to tingle with pruriency. Her pussy was already so wet.

With a combination of soft squeezes, followed by a soothing gliding then a thorough deep tissue kneading, Noctis was mere inches from her weeping pussy. Aomame felt herself throb and her clit pulsate with heat. She genuinely wondered if Noctis could tell what was happening to her underneath the towel. As the young man kneaded and rubbed the inside of her thighs, the vibrations made her pussy wetter and wetter. With every switch from gliding to kneading, she felt him slowly inch his way closer to the magic spot between her legs. She found herself impatiently waiting for him to reach it.

Aomame contemplated for a minute before deciding to take matters into hands—a bit of encouragement was needed. She knew she had to give Noctis a hint or risk him playing it safe. With that thought in mind, she gingerly wiggled her body, attempting to lift up her towel slightly, just enough to expose her voluptuous ass and eager slit. Turning her head to the side, Aomame breathed out but a simple request, heavily laden with desire and want —'a little higher, won't you'.

Not once stopping, or showing the lest bit of restraint, she raised her arse higher and slid her legs further apart; her body offering him easier access if ever felt so inclined. And _thankfully_, he was.

When Noctis spoke again his voice was deeper and much softer, almost bordering a whisper. His response—a question in return.

"In that case, might I offer you a more _personal_ service?"

Her toes curled up tightly at this and a shiver ran down her spine as her breathing increased. Finally! This was what she came for. "Ohhh…f-fuck…yes-ss…please," she sighed out a little too earnestly.

With a wide smirk, Noctis swiftly began diligently working on his client; in a more intimate level this time. He pushed the towel up, this time all the way to her hip, exposing all of her. Noctis took a moment to appraise the beauty in front of him: voluptuous arse cushioning deliciously puffy pussy, oozing copious amounts of her juices. She was so wet and the cloth beneath her was saturated with her essence. With his finger spread and placed on each ass cheek, Noctis spread them apart, exposing her further; watching in fascination as both her pink quivering holes winked at him, teasing and coaxing him. Her moan brought him back from his small reverie and he eased his hold on her before turning back to his cart. Aomame licked her parted and dry lips, eyes dilated and breathing laboured, as she awaited his next course of action. She was getting on the thrill of it all; his touch a drug and his voice a potent aphrodisiac. And she was getting too drunk of it.

Noctis grabbed the oil bottle from his tray and positioned the opening near her entrance. With a light squeeze, the oil was squirted out aiming for the entire length of her slit, paying extra attention to her enticing cavern. She moaned and mewled, with both surprise and pleasure as the warm oil cascaded down her neither region. Putting the bottle aside, Noctis gently caressed the lines of her leg until he reached the outside of her pussy. Slowly Noctis massaged the outer lips with two fingers; pushing the fleshy mounds up, down and apart, making sure to softly brush through her fine brown pubic each time.

"Haa...ahhnn...N-Noctis...wha-what are you doin'," she breathed out, her hands fisting the soft material of the table as his fingers combed through her neatly trimmed strip. Earlier she had contemplated on waxing it off but it looked like Noctis was enjoying himself toying with it.

"Shhhh…Aomame-san…just relax and let me take care of you," Noctis reassured in his low baritone voice all while caressing and softly massaging the fat pussy lips. '_Take care?' _She was absolutely fucking fine with that. She could already feel her sex weeping, the cold air conditioning of the room blowing into her pussy only confirming the fact. With a long finger, Noctis collected the thin stream of slowly thickening juice, intentionally nudging her clit in the process. He spread the viscous liquid around her pussy lip. Massaging it into her skin like the oil he'd applied earlier. A lewd mewl escaped from her parted lips as she felt the coolness on her skin when her wetness was spread. Aomame never had a man pay such attention to her, most of them too eager and skipping the foreplay all together to get to the main course, much less do something so vulgar like this, and it only turned her on all the more. What was worse, the tables had turned and she found herself to be the impatient one this time around.

Noctis went back to massaging her calf again before gliding up to the back of her thighs and kneading the flesh of her ass. Biting her lips, Aomame turned her head around impatiently, trying to catch a glimpse of the gorgeous man. Before she could question why he was stalling she felt his warm breath fan over her pussy. Noctis squeezed her thighs once more before softly nudging them further apart to make room. He gently placed kissed between her legs, starting from her calf and inching his way higher, agonisingly slowly; caressing and decorating the soft flesh with kisses. Aomame very much enjoyed the attention and positively moaned his name. She let out a breathy mixture of a mewl and a giggle when he sucked on a ticklish spot—who knew the back of her knees was so ticklish? Switching between softly nibbling and kissing, he finally descended on her, blowing at her opening. The warm air drifting towards her entrance sent chills down her spine. Aomame took a shuddering breath, her fingers turning bone white as she clenched harder, he was keeping her on her toes constantly and it only aided in making more of her copious juices to flow, making a mess of the already soaked table.

Maybe it was mercy from the gods or the boy simply got bored from the relentless teasing but Aomame finally felt Noctis reach between her thighs. The tips of his fingers traced along her oil and cum soaked labia, grazing slowly up and down her slit before circling her clit without touching it. "Mmmhhnn…!" she groaned out. He touched her so softly, so gently, teasing her unbearably. Before long, Noctis slid his long and thick finger inside Aomame from behind, penetrating and probing her slick inner walls; taking a moment to feel around her wetness, enjoying the tightness and feeling of how tightly her warm and wet muscles were clenching onto his solo digit.

The first penetrations was it, as Aomame felt herself release onto his hand with a deep shudder. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she spasmed slightly from the intrusion. She wasn't the least bit surprised that she came so easily, with the amount of teasing she had to go through. Though the brunette couldn't quite catch her breath before Noctis started pushing his digit further inside her, finger curling and prodding. He slowly pulled out his finger before fully thrusting it back inside, enjoying the wet 'squelch' it made when his thick finger pushed into her tight channel. At first, he was tentative but he quickly settled into a rhythm of fingering that caused her moan to grow louder and louder. Despite her tightness, Noctis managed to insert a second digit into her with a slight struggle, much to her delight. Her juices helped now, but he briefly wondered how she would manage if something much much bigger and thicker were to replace it. Pushing the thought to the back of his head, Noctis focused on her body. Her thighs quivered as he fucked her with his fingers. Before long he was fingering her fast and hard, just like she did when she was masturbating to the thoughts of him back home alone at night. But now she had the real thing. And Aomame groaned in passion, as she rocked back into his hand, whimpering with increasing need. Only a minute into this, she felt her body shake and release onto his fingers once again. "Nnh-NOCT..!" She cried, surprising herself on how loudly she moaned out his name.

As she rocked back and forth in her orgasm, she knew her body well enough to know that her cum this time was thick and creamy. He slowed down before pulling out his fingers from her drenched folds, watching as thick mucus clung onto his fingers. Noctis licked his fingers, tasting her strong essence; silently grunting as he did so.

As soon as she came back to her senses and her breath had evened out, Noctis carefully flipped her over and his handsome face greeted her. He had a gentle smile on his face but his cat-like eyes were clouded in lust, much like hers. "C'mhere," she whispered hoarsely, stretching her arms out to him. The smile plastered on his face broke out into a grin before he moved towards her. She reached out to him, leaning up slightly, as her right hand grabbed the collar of his shirt before pulling him down. Grasping the back of his neck with the other hand she pulled his mouth down to hers in a heated lip-lock. Her eager tongue probed his lips before she was given access and she sucked in his proffered tongue. Aomame groaned at his taste having spent months imagining how he would taste like and she was positively enamoured. Noctis broke the kiss and she whined at the loss of contact. When he parted, a thin trail of saliva connected their tongue before it stretched and broke off.

Aomame watched him as he slowly started massaging her front. As he started on her arms, she closed her eyes and began to recover from her multiple hard orgasms. Never had she orgasmed more than once in a day, much less under an hour. Today was surely proving to be the first time for many things.

His wonderful hands felt nice on her arms and she began to relax once again. She cracked open her eyes immediately once she felt Noctis tugging onto her towel. The fluffy white towel easily came undone and she breathed out a sigh of relief as her heavy breast flopped out; it was a wonder it stayed on this long. Her over sensitive nipples were hard and red from all that movement.

"Aomame-san we need to take care of that," Noctis said as he eyed her hard nubs. "It looks painful". "Mmm….yess dear…I really need you to take care of it." Aomame slowly caressed the underside of her breasts and her sides watching him hungrily and licking her lips. "I need you to suck it," she voiced out her request as she grabbed her massive jugs and pushed it out to him, coaxing him.

Noctis liked his parted lips before grabbing the bottle of oil from behind him. Positioning the bottle above her tits, he squirted a generous amount on it. Biting her lips, she watched as he squirted around her big red areola, letting out a small giggle when he playfully poured some into her belly button. Replacing the lid, he placed the bottle behind him before lowering his head towards her amazing breast. Both his hands went to work, clutching and caressing the breasts and rolling the nipples gently between his thumbs and forefingers. The hard nubs slipped from him a few times thanks to the grease but it was no bother.

He kissed his way from the base of her breast and towards her rocky peaks, before licking around one in a helical shape, purposely avoiding her nipple but leaving a trail of saliva on his way around. She let out soft mewls of pleasure, encouraging him further as her breathing got more and more audible.

His mouth moved towards her red areolae—they were large like saucers and each was topped with long nipples which had long gotten hard with all the excitement she was feeling. He attended both of them, licking each areola and coating them with his saliva. Finally, he used the flat of his tongue to lave her right nipple, prodding the hard nub with the tip of his tongue before taking the entire nipple in his mouth. He began suckling it like a baby, teasing the tip with his tongue, softly biting it before increasing the pressure and soothing it again with his tongue. All while he teased and rubbed her other nipple. He flicked her left nub before squeezing and pulling it and then rubbing the rough pad of his thumb along the tip, the friction causing the nub to become even harder if possible. Aomame sighed with satisfaction and gently secured his head in place by burying both her hands inside his silky black mane. Her grip turned painful once he started suckling harder.

"Mmmmm. Just like that."

He switched to her other nipple, repeating the same procedure as she continued moaning and purring.

"FUCK !...yes-s right there...mmmhhn...NOCT!"

Aomame squirmed on the table, circling her arms around his neck, pushing him further into her chest. She felt like she'd reached heaven with the way his tongue serviced her nipples. She was sure as hell that no one had touched her with such expertise; writhing and moaning under him, she was putty in his skilled hands. Had she the slightest of presence of mind, she'd have wondered how he was so experienced in what he was doing. But now was not the time. Hell if she even cared, she was just more than happy to be on the receiving end of it.

Before long Noctis began to lick between her breasts with long vertical suggestive licks and she realised that he was intending to go down on her, causing her to completely focus on her pussy. She could feel the blood running to her clit, making it more engorged than it already was. It throbbed with want and she felt her walls clench in anticipation. Aomame always had mundane sex, whenever she did have one. Which meant that oral was entirely out off the picture. But now, this beautiful man was licking his path below her belly button and on his way to bring her a new and erotic experience; one that she'll most probably never forget.

Soon enough Noctis moved to the front of her legs and she felt herself craving him exceedingly. He grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the table till her bottom half was left dangling out. Supporting her weight, Noctis placed the calves of her legs on each of his shoulders before getting down on his knees. Aomame felt him spread her pussy wide; her wet entrance and small pucker twitching as the cold air greeted them. Her toes curled tighter as a sharp whimper left her luscious lips. His lips kissed and licked the area just above her brown bush, his chin rubbing her mound. Her body was trembling in anticipation as he loomed over her open slit. Pulling back a bit, Noctis dropped his mouth to her smooth hefty thighs and ran his tongue up from her knee until it brushed her outer labia; repeating the same action with the other thigh.

Aomame instinctively bucked at his touch, wanting more. She wrapped her legs around his neck, trying to pull him towards her as she moaned and cried softly just as the pleasure mounted her. She sighed in relief once his lips started tasting and exploring her soaking wet pussy. Noctis licked her pussy with long hard strokes, savouring the tangy taste of her. She felt his lips on her clit and she shuddered at how sensitive it was; the engorged button throbbed in his mouth. Noctis sucked on it hard before biting it gently and releasing it. He went back to licking her inner and outer labia using the flat of his tongue before focusing back on her clit again. He sucked it, then flicked it with the tip of his tongue in rapid succession, before kissing and sucking it some more and finally lapped it like a cat cleaning itself. Aomame moaned and chanted his name, lost in the sea of pleasure. He softened his licks and found a gentle licking motion that made her insane. Eyes tightly shut, she lowered her hands and buried it in his ebony locks once more, encouraging him that he shouldn't stop.

She rocked her hips up and down, riding his mouth, and uttered his name reverently as his thick tongue thrusted in and out of her moist cavern. Noctis pushed his wet appendage further inside feeling her tight silky walls squeeze it. He continued eating her as her grip on his head grew tighter and tighter, pleasure mounting in her core. And it wasn't long before she was pushed over the edge as she came once more, this time a lot more harder and thicker than all those previous times, squirting everywhere and soaking his face. Noctis slurped away like a man dying of thirst, cleaning up every and all traces of her essence, ignoring the fact that the front of his shirt was soaked with it.

Aomame laid back with an elongated moan before finally opening her eyes. She watched the swirly pattern on the ceiling for a while as she came down from the high. '_Had the swirly pattern been there before? And was it just her or was it actually moving?'_

It took longer than she'd wanted to admit before she got her laboured breathing even. Lowering her eyes, brown doe eyes caught glowing cerulean. He was smiling at her again though this time Aomame had barely the energy to return the gesture, but she tried nonetheless before her eyes coasted their way to the wall clock.

"…..Noctis deary….tell me, are you free tomorrow?"


End file.
